


A Quiet Snowrest for tw-Four

by forestfairyunicorn



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestfairyunicorn/pseuds/forestfairyunicorn
Summary: "Contrary to popular belief, Hordak is aware of most Etherian holidays...So when Entrapta mentioned Snowrest, Hordak pricked his ears at that."
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	A Quiet Snowrest for tw-Four

**Author's Note:**

> For mysticqueen-bee on Tumblr! One of the prompts gave me a great fic idea and I had to go with it! Hope you enjoy it!  
> \-----------  
> All comments are all appreciated!  
> Entrapdak Secret Santa 2019 gift fic to mysticqueen-bee.  
> Happy Holidays!

Contrary to popular belief, Hordak is aware of most Etherian holidays.

He was aware of some during his time with Horde Prime. A passing fancy, as some cultures are determined to have their holiday as it was literally their livelihood. At the time, he did research into the subject, and sometimes there’s a pattern of togetherness and occasional superstition.

While as the ones on Etheria are not as extreme, he did have one or two determined soldiers request time off. A quiet request here, a spying there, and Hordak once discovered through Imp a closed off holiday party celebrating Snowrest.

From that, Hordak surmised what Snowrest is: loud, boisterous, well-wishing for the new year and a tradition of ‘driving off the Bonechill Specters.’  
In other words, just like all the other holidays he was aware of and doesn’t care. He allowed some holidays as requested, but only within good reason. The last thing he wanted was some inefficient soldiers messing up a plan. 

So when Entrapta mentioned Snowrest, Hordak pricked his ears at that.

They were in his Sanctum, Hordak tinkering at a small plan while Entrapta was off to the side, working on her own project while humming a familiar tune. The robot Emily chirped along, which was, Hordak admit to no one, endearing.

Entrapta finished the song with a final note, and a laugh. “My favourite Snowrest song! Always a good one.”

“Snowrest?” Hordak inquired, looking up at her.

“An annual holiday about celebrating the biggest snowfall of the year, so that winter will end and the new year will bring a better harvest, a better time, a fruitful year. Sometimes there’s decorations, singing, lots of lights, snowfalls, ice sculptures, festivals, plays, gift exchanging, and so much sweets!” Entrapta ended the last word with laughter as she was caught up in the excitement. Her hair propelled her around, her joy apparent.

And then she stopped. “Well, at least that’s how I remembered it.”

Hordak frowned. From her description, Snowrest seemed more than the party he recalled. “Do you still celebrate it?”

Entrapta shrugged, getting back to her task. “Sorta. I liked the sweets, some of the plays, decorating the tree, giving gifts, but it’s the parties I have a tough time with.” Her mask flipped down, her voice continuing. “Especially going to different places and dressing up. And crowds. Definitely crowds. Being forced to go to back to back parties with no rest, too much music, just…too much.”

Emily whirred, mimicking the solemn mood. Entrapta immediately perked up, mask up. “Best part of the holiday is the sweets! And a smorgasbord of it! Hot chocolates, candy canes, cookies, so much! Smaller, the better and the sweeter!”

“Hm,” Hordak mused, “Do you plan to celebrate it soon?” He’ll have to create a request form for her, and guide her through the process.

“Maybe not.”

That stopped him in his work. Blinking, he stared at her, confusion apparent. “I thought you enjoyed the holiday?”

“Oh I do! It’s just that after the last party I went to, my robot had malfunctioned and caused a bit of a scandal, which was expected because someone dumped juice on it and they blamed me for the trouble. Which was completely unfair because the kid was a brat and he did it on purpose. And since then I focused on my work, celebrating by myself. Which isn’t bad: no parties, no loud noises, no social rules. Just me, my work, my staff, my robots.”

And with that she focused on her task.

But Hordak heard the wistful tone in her voice. Allowing a moment to pass, he collected his thoughts. “You can celebrate it here.”

Emily squeaked a quizzical sound as Entrapta turned around, mimicking the noise. Hordak continued, “I would not oppose to having a small festivity here. Two of us—“ Emily and Imp, who appeared on the robot at some point earlier, chirred and squeaked. “With Emily and Imp. In a small place in my Sanctum. No loud noises, no crowds, no parties. Only our work and however you wish to celebrate Snowrest. Quietly,” he added the final word as a confirmation. No one else is allowed in the Sanctum unless he wished it.  
Entrapta is the exception as she preferred using the vents to travel.

The woman in question gasped, eyes sparkling as excitement took over her body. She vaulted over to Hordak, her hair giving her height as she hugged the surprised warlord. “Oooooohhh! A Secret Snowrest! I’ve heard of those before, but I never participated in one! Hordak, this is fascinating! Thank you,” and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she squeaked. “I gotta get ready! There’s sweets to get, a tree to decorate, so much! Be back soon!” And with that she lifted herself off of him and into an overhead vent, the sound of thumping and thudding receding, and then stopped, and then returning. Her head popped out, a comical sight. “Oh! Hordak, you don’t have to give me anything for the gift exchange. Just a heads up. Be right back!” And then she is gone, taking away Hordak’s unspoken question.

He sighed, both amused and slightly bothered by Entrapta’s enthusiasm. It was endearing, yes, but the spontaneity and the mystery of it can be baffling to decipher. But it was part of her, and she was honest.

“What did she mean by—Oh.” He recalled that gift exchanging, an act of trading of tokens, however meaningful or whimsical, was one aspect of the holiday. For some, it’s departing of the old materials to those who are less fortunate to have such materials. A gesture of goodwill.

Glancing at Emily, Hordak mulled over Entrapta’s last words. “I think she would like a gift. I would not know what she needs.”

The robot twittered. He continued, “I do not require anything that she can offer in a small material form. This,” he placed a claw on his improved armour, that she made for him, unprompted. “Is more than enough, I think.”

Both Emily and Imp voiced their agreement.

\-----------------------

Over the course of a few days, Entrapta and Hordak worked. Entrapta, her projects with First Ones, weapons and machines for the Horde, and assembling for Snowrest. Hordak, his occupation as Lord Hordak, warlord of the Horde, his projects, and keeping an eye on Entrapta’s work with amusement.

Finally, Snowrest was here.

And it was just the two of them with Emily and Imp. Hordak took in the small corner that designated as Snowrest festivity. A small crooked sculpture, assembled by scrap pieces of metals, adored with a few lights and minor decorations. A plate of small sweets, smuggled into here with some bribes to the cooks and the transports, side by side with two small mugs of steaming hot chocolate topped with tiny marshmellows. Against the wall was a sofa, covered with blankets.

“Oohhhhh, it’s perfect!” Entrapta stood beside him, alit with joy. Emily beeped beside her, happily jiggling a collar of bells on her leg. She moved to sit beside the sculpture, Imp scrambling on her. He himself was wearing an oversized sweater, from Entrapta’s youth. Garnished in odd colours, movement almost restricted, Imp adored the warm sweater. He curled up on Emily, taking position to gaze at the whimsical sculpture with glittering objects and beautiful colours.

“It is rather enchanting,” Hordak agreed, watching Entrapta. Her delight was worth the odd scuffle and near hassles. It felt, nice.

“One last thing!” Entrapta went to the sofa, sitting down as she gestured Hordak to come. He obeyed, settling himself. Once he was comfortable, Entrapta placed a single bow on his chest, right below the diamond-shaped crystal.

“What is this?” Hordak murmured, glancing from the tiny bow to Entrapta. Her soft gaze almost undid him.

“You know how I said you didn’t have to give me anything?” At his nod, she continued, “I do mean it, in that you are the best thing I’ve ever gotten. You listened to my theories, to my rambling, and you don’t belittle me. I don’t need anything, because you’re the best gift I’ve ever been blessed to receive. You’re my lab partner, my friend, and the best thing in my life.”

Face warm and ears parallel to the floor, Hordak barely comprehended what she said. He blinked, and cleared his throat. “I…I am honoured to be your gift on this Snowrest. You are, also a gift to me as well.”

Entrapta smiled, giving him a mug while holding hers. “I did have a hard time finding a gift for you, but Imp and Emily kinda helped.”

“Oh?” Hordak sniffed the drink, the aroma of earthy and spicy herbs a pleasant one.

Her hair brought over a small ornament of sorts, rather misshapen with various sticks and glitter and nuts and bolts.

“Yeah, Imp and Emily recorded that day that the armour I made was more than enough for you, but I also wanted to make you a small one. Your first Snowrest decoration!”

Hordak had to chuckle at that. Small and imperfect, the ornament is a clumsy attempt, but there is endearment in its form, and crafted with some care.

“Thank you,” he gingerly accepted the gift, “to all of you,” he directed to the snoozing duo. Emily let out a quiet chirr to respond.

Entrapta snuggled closer to Hordak as her hair wrapped the blankets over them and he moved into a comfortable position.

“Happy Snowrest, Hordak,” Entrapta whispered as she nuzzled his cheek.

Tenderly, Hordak kissed her. “And to you, Entrapta. Happy Snowrest, lab partner.”


End file.
